Firsts
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Firsts. Important for any relationship. A series of one-shots focusing on firsts. Features a variety of couples.
1. First Heartbreak

AN- Sitting here bored when an idea strikes me! Firsts are an important part of life and we all have a variety of them. I picked a few important couple-y firsts and wrote a series of one shots about them. All drabble and hopefully good. I picked different couples for every first. Hopefully, I did one on your favorite. I'll try and update every day.

This is Annabeth/Luke. Unrequited but Lukabeth all the same.

* * *

Annabeth Chase grows up with a passion for reading, discovering facts and knowing more than the other kids she went to school with. At the tender age of five, she begins to journey into the literary world, starting with easier level books and slowly graduating to a higher reading level.

She learns that the Cheetah is the fastest land animal, reaching speeds between 112 and 120 km/h in short bursts covering distances up to 460 m, and has the ability to accelerate from 0 to 103 km/h in three seconds, faster than most super cars. She learns that there are 206 bones in the adult human body. Annabeth prides herself on her factual gathering. After all, she is a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. She is supposed to be smart and studious. She lives to make her mother proud of her.

Her weakness is fairy tales. They aren't based on true facts: dragons and unicorns aren't real; princesses don't' live in castles, waiting to be rescued by handsome princes; and there isn't always a happy-ever-after. But, she doesn't care. Every night before bed, her dad comes and tucks her in and he reads her a story. Cinderella, Snow White, a variety of tales. And, Annabeth listens, eyes wide with childhood innocence as the words pour from his lips, the images floating around in her brain.

Her secret desire is to be rescued by a handsome prince. Her father barely spends any time with her (except the reading part) and her step-mother is every bit as evil as the stories claim she would be. She screams and blames Annabeth for all the bad that happens to her half-brothers and Annabeth hates it. Some days, she sits in front of the living room window and waits for her handsome prince to appear upon his noble steed and whisk her away to a far off palace.

Luke Castellan is her prince.

Age seven, freezing cold wearing flannel pajamas instead of a beautiful gown, he finds her. Hands her a knife instead of a slipper that fits so well in her hand, not on her foot. And, while it isn't cliche, it is what she wants. He is her savior that night and her prince charming. He makes her laugh and smile and feel wanted again. He protects her from the cold and the monsters and the hunger.

She falls in love with him. She's seven and beyond her years, he is everything she ever imagined.

Throughout the years, they grow closer. Thalia's sacrifice bonds them- they have to survive and take care of each other for her. Her "death" would not be in vain. The older she gets, the more the feelings grow. She blushes around him, stumbles around him like a fool. Tries to impress him with her vast knowledge.

Luke Castellan is her first heartbreak.

Age twelve and hearing Percy tell of Luke's betrayal, of Luke being the one who tried to start a war between the Gods. She turns her back on fairy tales then. The princess doesn't need a prince to rescue her, she can take care of herself. The prince should never be handsome or charming; it only hides his true identity-ruthless and cunning. Selfish.

She goes back to studying facts and believing that the heart is just an organ in the body. It is impossible to break.

If only it were that simple.

* * *

AN- I know, extremely short. But there are more to come, I promise!


	2. First Date

AN- I got some good feedback for the first chapter, so I decided to delve right into the second one! I'll admit, Lukabeth isn't a favorite pairing of mine either. In fact, I thought it was slightly creepy when he asked Annabeth if she loved him at the end of TLO; dude, you've known her since she was a kid! She's seven years older than you and jailbait!

Anyway, here's chapter two, First Date.

Yes, Percy/Rachel. Takes place before TLO, when Percy and Rachel hang out a lot. Sorry to any Perachel haters- I actually don't mind them. After all, it doesn't matter- Percy ended up with the right girl. This prompt just fit well with this couple because his "date" with Annabeth got cut in BotL- Percy would have "dated" Rachel first, you know?

Hopefully, you'll enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Percy Jackson is nervous. He shuffles his feet and glances at his hair in the store window. He takes a deep breath and checks his watch. Where is she? As if on cue, she appears. Red hair vibrant as ever, green eyes filled with mischief. And, he feels himself grin and the nerves float away.

"Hey demigod." Rachel greets with a smile.

Percy laughs and runs a hand through hair hair. "Hey Mist-less."

"Ooh, good one." Rachel remarks.

They walk down the street together. He swings his hands at his sides and glances at her every so often. She seems unaffected, calm and neutral. He's jealous.

"So, where are we going?" she asks.

"There's an ice cream place down the block. Uh...in the mood for something cold and unhealthy?"

"Always."

She smiles and takes his hand; he swallows hard and forces himself to stay calm, lacing their fingers together. They make it to the ice-cream place and she sits while he orders. A chocolate and vanilla (he asks for blue sprinkles) on a cone. He hands her the ice-cream and sits next to her. They eat in silence and look at anything but each other.

He supposes he should feel guilty; after all, he does like Annabeth. A lot. But, Rachel's fun and cute and she helps take his mind off the fact that he's a demigod and he's a child of the Big Three and he shouldn't exist and in a few days, he'll turn sixteen and his life will change forever and-

"Where are you right now?" she asks.

He blinks. She's looking at him carefully, head cocked to the side. He forces himself to smile. "No where."

He doesn't want to think about his other life right now. He wants to be fifteen and on a date with a cute girl who, for reasons he doesn't understand, is interested in him. And, when she smiles at him, he feels the worry go away.

"There's an arcade down the street. Want to see if I can kick your butt in pinball?" Rachel asks.

Percy grins a real, carefree grin. "More like see you fail epically at the mercy of my pinball skills."

Rachel snorts and stuffs the rest of her cone in her mouth. "Let's go." She says around a mouth full of food and he stands up quickly, finishing off the rest of his ice-cream in one bite.

This time he grabs her hand and tugs her along. They go to the arcade and they're both experts at the game and they laugh and the flirt and it's so utterly normal.

He knows it won't last forever but for the moment, it's perfect.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

AN- Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading. Next up: First Crush. The pairing? You'll have to read to see!


	3. First Crush

AN- The totally fictional pairing of Nico/Rachel. Think it's adorable, even if it will never happen. Sorry this is so late; fanfiction would not let me update any files for the longest time. Anyhoot, here is chapter 3.

Glad to see people liked the Perachel from last chapter. Hopefully, you'll like this pairing.

* * *

Nico di Angelo is at an age where he's torn between being a kid and being a teenager. He is entering puberty. His voice cracks on occasion and he's growing taller every day. His body feels awkward and new and he doesn't like it.

He wants to hang on to childhood. To days of playing hide-and-seek with Bianca and being able to cry when things got tough. Or escaping to the world of Mytho-magic when he didn't want to deal with anything.

That doesn't change the first time he meets Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She's four years older than him and friends with Percy and Annabeth and she's a girl. While she's kind of pretty (he guesses) she holds no interest for him.

He's twelve. He's being welcomed into Campy Half-Blood for the first time as a demigod. He's preparing his cabin (a tribute to his father) and he still doesn't feel like he belongs.

He helped save the world in his own way but the campers are still wary of him. He's different and he's dark and he dresses in all black and he's the son of the God of Death. And they don't trust him.

He's working on the roof of the cabin the second time he sees her. Rachel Elizabeth Dare-the Oracle- climbs the ladder he'd propped against the cabin and crawls next to him.

"Want some help?" she asks.

He nods, speechless, and she grabs the spare hammer and gets to work. He stares at her. So do the rest of the campers. She doesn't notice (or maybe she does) and she continues to hammer away, occasionally making comments and striking up conversation.

When the roof is finished, they climb off and she ruffles his hair and sets off toward the Big House. And he watches her go, unable to explain the funny feeling in his stomach.

He's thirteen. He's being sent on his first quest, to acquire some recently claimed half-bloods and bring them back to camp. He chooses Percy and Annabeth to go with him because Annabeth's smart and always has a plan. And Percy is the first person he ever considered a friend.

They say goodbye to Chiron and Grover and Rachel and Nico feels awkward with the farewells- he never was good at letting go- Rachel walks over to him (he's almost as tall as her now) and she hugs him. And he feels his face turn red and he stutters out a goodbye and he feels like an idiot. But she smiles at him and wishes him good luck.

He's fourteen and she's beautiful. Hair like a flame and eyes like emeralds. She's unattainable. He admires her from afar, the way she doesn't look down on him for who his father is and how she handles her own Outcast label (not a demi-God but not exactly mortal).

He likes her. A lot. Not love, but a crush. Something that will go away over time when he meets someone else, someone he can love and love him in return. But, he likes Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He always will in some way or another.

He realizes growing up isn't so bad.

* * *

AN- Thanks for reading! Next up, First Love. The pairing? Once again, you'll have to read to see!


	4. First Love

AN-Nice to see some people's reactions to Nico/Rachel. Almost everyone hasn't heard of it. To be honest, I didn't either until I read Death's Dare by Kioko. Amazing fic and I recommend. That...and my N/R fic Regrets. -cough cough-

Thuke! My first one actually, which is awesome. I almost chose them for first kiss but decided to go with first love instead. Just think it fits them better. I've shipped this couple since Titan's Curse...even though it can never happen -sadness-

Note to Go Elephants Go: Sorry this isn't Percabeth- I had something else planned for them. Hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Thalia Grace walks to the beat of her own drummer. She lives in California but is not blond or sporty or flirty. She wears black punk clothes and cuts her hair short on purpose and walks around with a scowl on her face.

She hates her mother. Her drunken pathetic mother who's career ended years ago and she takes out her depression on her daugher. The one who cares for her when she passes out and cleans up her messes and tries to get her to bed.

She hates her father. Her absent bastard of a father who's never bothered to call or write or find out who she is and how she is. The one who dumped her with a bitch for a mother. The one who's responsible for her life.

At twelve, she runs away. She's sick of the abuse- mental and physical- and the teasing at school and the monsters that only she can see- she's not crazy. She meets a boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes with a mischievous smile that she can't help but trust. He's running away too. He sees the monsters too.

They should run away to together. They shakes hands and board a train headed out of state. He's cute. Funny. Doesn't look down on her punk look or attitude. Finds it endearing. She likes him.

They find Annabeth. She's seven and terrified and they take her in. Her story is so very similar to theirs, they couldn't have turned her away.

She learns how to fight and impresses Thalia and Luke with her determination.

They become a family; defeating monsters and stealing food, finding places to sleep at night and keeping each other safe. No one's crazy or absent or abusive. For the first time in her life, Thalia feels loved.

Annabeth has nightmares. She dreams of monsters ambushing them, of Luke dying and losing her new family forever. Luke comforts her. He pulls her onto his lap and he soothes her, wiping her tears with his sleeve. And she sniffles and snuggles into him and Thalia looks at them together and feels her heart jump.

He catches her eye and smiles at her and she smiles back and in that moment it hits her. Almost like lightning.

She loves him.

He's kind and caring and sweet and he gets her. Better than her first boyfriend- some punk kid who went to her school for a week- and better than her mother. He understands what it's like to be forgotten by a parent, to suffer through a life of misery with the one left behind.

She looks away. Love is a foriegn concept to her still. She barely gets the family kind of love. Romantic? Not a chance.

They get side-tracked by a cyclops. He's evil and he uses her weakness against her. When she heard his voice-pleading for help, begging for her- it stopped her heart. All rhyme and reason left her and she had to rescue him or die trying. Annabeth saves them, stabbing his foot and they somehow manage to escape. After Luke checks on the seven year old, he turns to Thalia and she throws herself in his arms and he holds her close and she doesn't want to let go.

She loves him. She knows it now. And she accepts it. Because he's Luke and he's her other half.

Grover finds them. Explains what and who she is. And she believes him. Because she wants-needs- this reason. The reason why her father never rescued her from her living hell.

They're almost there and the monsters are closing in. Thalia looks at Luke, the boy she loves, and Annabeth, the girl she thinks of as a little sister and visibly shakes at the thought of them in danger. She tells them to go, she'll hold them off. After a quick hug, Annabeth hurries to safety, hand-in-hand with Grover.

Luke looks at her and she at him. He pulls her close and she kisses him and it feels so right and so good and so much better than her first kiss with that stupid boyfriend and he pulls away far too quickly.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you too." she whispers.

She has to push him to make him go and he hurries after Annabeth and she turns to face the hoard of creatures. Strongly and without faltering. Because she's protecting the people she loves.

And, she can't think of a better way to go.

* * *

AN- Next up should be First Kiss, unless I do something different. The pairing? You'll never guess it, trust me!


	5. First Kiss

AN- I told you guys you'd never guess! (Though, props to Go Elephant Go for giving me a pairing idea for another first). I used up all my favorite couples before I got to this one. I was tempted to reuse one of them but the only couple I could think to fit this prompt (giving it my own original spin) was Percy/Rachel (I know Percy's first kiss was Annabeth but that was in the books. I wanted these scenes to be my own, you know? It would have focused on Rachel's first kiss with Percy) I figured I might become extremely unpopular if I did two Perachel stories so I picked Bianca. Who've I've never written about before.

I figured she deserved some happiness in her short life. This takes place before Titan's Curse. The character doesn't have a name- he really doesn't need one.

* * *

Bianca di Angelo is tired. She's tired of being the older, responsible sister. She's tired of having to take care of a boy who's only a few years younger than her. She's tired of never having freedom or friends and being miserable and hating her brother for no reason.

He understands.

They meet at school, that stupid boarding school where the girls look down on her because she's an orphan with a little brother. But he doesn't.

She falls in the hallway and everyone laughs but him. He grabs her books and helps her up and he smiles at her. For the first time, she feels hope as she smiles back.

They eat lunch together, joined by Nico. He listens to her little brother's rants about his make-believe game and he smiles at her from time to time. And she blushes because he's smiling at her and not at the other girls.

He walks her to class and everyone glares. But she ignores them because she's happy. For the first time ever, she's happy. One day, he holds her hand as they walk down the hallway and she nearly faints. He carries her books for her and he gets his friends to join them at lunch and she starts to feel accepted.

It happens one night. They sneak out past curfew to see each other. She's wearing her green hat and her hair is covering her face and he's grinning at her. And taking her hand. And leading her off campus to a secluded little woods where they sit on the damp grass and talk. About life, hers and his, and her brother and her parents-the few memories she has- and his parents.

It's getting late. They stand up to walk back. As they reach her dorm room, he tells her he likes her. Really likes her. He asks her to be his girlfriend. She stutters and blushes and finally accepts and he kisses her cheek. He doesn't move away and she wants him to kiss her-really kiss her- but all he does is tug off her hat and tuck her hair behind her ear.

She stops wearing the hat. She wants them to see her happiness, that being shunned doesn't matter because she has him. She laughs more now.

The school has a dance and he asks her to go. She accepts, of course, and wears one of her few best dresses. They dance to a variety of songs and she's having a ball. Then she notices Nico in the corner, depressed and alone. Guilt fills her. He pulls her close and she tells him she has to check on her brother.

He nods in acceptance and she goes to move away. He stops her. She looks at him. He kisses her. Her eyes close and she enjoys the feeling of lips upon her own, of his hands cupping her cheeks and holding her steady. He pulls away and smiles. She smiles back, dazed. She steps away and waves and hurries to her brother.

She doesn't resent him. She loves her little brother. And, she can't remember a time when she didn't.

* * *

AN- Wow, a lot shorter than I intended. Uh, thanks for reading and be on the look out for the next chapter, First Death. Yes, a little odd but I'm sure the pairing is obvious....I hope.


	6. First Death

AN- Ok, Go Elephants Go gave me a great idea- Charles/Silena fic. Totally wasn't going to throw this in but I did. I hope this is up to snuff with my other chapters.

I apologize for vagueness but I currently do not have PJatO: The Lightning Thief or Last Olympian to check.

* * *

Charles Beckendorf is dead. He's young and he had a whole life left for him to explore. A future waiting for him. But, now he doesn't. He's sitting among the rest of the dead- the ones who've yet to enter the Underworld. He looks around at them and feels pity. They don't want to be here. They want to be put to rest. To be honest, so does he. But not yet.

He's waiting for someone.

The plastic chair is uncomfortable but he slowly gets used to it. He mentally calculates how long he'll have to wait, then realizes he doesn't care. He'd wait an eternity; that's exactly how long he has.

He wonders if he should be angry. His whole life was cut short in a matter of moments, all because someone he once thought of as a friend, someone he trained with and trusted decided to turn his back on Camp Half Blood. He wonders if he should be upset that he'll never get to go to college or have a family or grow up.

He thinks about it and decides that he's not angry or upset. He's antsy. Because he's waiting.

He's scared too. Scared he'll have waited forever and by the time she comes, she'll have moved on. With a family. And a husband. He shakes his head. She won't. She loved him, he truly believes that.

He's still waiting when a few other half-bloods show up. Familiar faces that make his heart ache. They're too young, younger than him, and this isn't fair. They're able to go on ahead-apparently half-bloods have been given special privilege due to the war. Good old Hades.

He's still waiting; it's already felt like an eternity but he can't be sure. Time means nothing here. He could have been here for a week and it felt like a million years.

Finally. She comes. Sooner than he expected and it makes him sad at how young she looks. But also unbelievably happy. Because she's here.

He's done waiting.

He stands and she sees him and she smiles. And she walks over to him. And they embrace. This surprises him, aren't they basically ghosts? But he doesn't question it and just holds her closer.

"I'm so sorry. About Luke. About everything." she whispers.

He shushes her and cups her face in his hands. He kisses her- and it feels like they're both human again.

"It's my fault. I'm the spy."

He looks at her. Shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I love you."

"You shouldn't." she whispers almost painfully.

"But I do. And I'll never stop. You redeemed yourself in the end, I know it. I feel it."

"I don't deserve you."

"But I deserve you." he whispers.

He takes her hand and she looks at him and he tugs her towards the Underworld. And, they enter it together. Where they will spend the rest of eternity.

Together.

* * *

AN- I know I never used her name but it's obvious, right? Was it good? Hope so. Next up- First House. Pairing? Wait and see!


	7. First House

AN- This one is majorly short. Done on special request for lunareeclispe3 and because I really want to try to get ten chapters out of this thing.

Whenever I looked up Katie Gardner, I got the same story about her hating the Stoll brothers because of the whole Easter bunnies on top of the Demeter cabin thing. So, I took that and ran with it.

I apologize in advance for inconsistencies- I don't have the books on me to check and see what color Travis' eyes are. I really hope they're blue...

* * *

Katie Gardner feels nostalgic. She gazes at the little blue house in front of her and thinks back to her little cabin that she shared with her siblings. She thinks back to late night talks and sword training and eating dinner surrounded by tons of fellow demigods.

She thinks back to hating Travis Stoll with every fiber of her being. She thinks back to after the war- when the dead have been buried and the remaining demigods realize they have to move on. She thinks back to when she first noticed the change in Travis. When the pranks stopped and the serious began.

When he helped build cabins and nurse the wounded back to health. Or, when he became old enough to be a Cabin Leader (the same year she was) and they trained together and taught together and learned to co-exist.

She thinks back to when she fell in love with him.

Arms snake around her waist and pull her close. Her back hits his chest. She smiles.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Travis asks.

"My dream home," she says, then quickly amends, "_Our _dream home."

She turns in his arms and meets his eyes and realizes just how much he's grown up. And how much she's grown up. And how mature he's been lately.

Then, she sees that familiar twinkle in his blue eyes and her own narrow in suspicion.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." he replies all too innocently.

Suddenly fearing for her house, she turns back around. And lets out a loud laugh.

The little blue house's roof is entirely covered with chocolate Easter bunnies.

In that moment, she realizes he'll never really change.

And, she's never been more thankful.

* * *

AN- Was that really as bad as I thought it was? Next up is.....First Fight. The couple? I'll just tell you: Percabeth!


	8. First Fight

AN- Yes, I knew Percabeth was a long time coming. I decided to stop torturing you guys! Here it is, my favorite couple in the Percy Jackson series- they are just so perfect for each other.

First Fight- honestly, is there any other couple that could fit this prompt as well? Don't answer that- there isn't.

Hope you enjoy!

This one turned out to be mainly dialogue- and probably my longest one.

Edit: After re-reading this, I'm not really sure it fits for First Fight....What do you guys think? If you agree, then I'll take it down and try something else. Let me know, please.

* * *

Percy Jackson feels like a jerk. An overbearing, arrogant, mean, horrible jerk. He leans against the cold brick wall as the rain pours over him and he forces himself to get wet. Because he deserves it.

Because she's crying. And it's all thanks to him.

He closes his eyes and replays the scene in his mind.

"You barely have any time for me anymore!" he yells.

"Excuse me for being the mature responsible adult," she snaps.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I barely get to spend any time with you because I'm too busy working to pay for this place! While you go gallivanting off with Grover and Nico to Camp Half-Blood every chance you get because-"

"Because it's in my blood! Because it's a part of me and it used to be a part of you too. But you turned your back on it," he tells her.

Her eyes flash dangerously. "I didn't turn my back on it."

"It seems like it. All you talk about these days is work and all your normal, mortal friends. What about Thalia? And Rachel? What about me?"

"It's because of you I barely see them!" she screams. "Because you were so determined to live together then make me do all the work to keep the place!"

"Right, it's my fault. I purposely lost my job so I could overwork my girlfriend." he replies sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be surprised." she mutters.

She turns her back on him to gather her paperwork together. Without looking at him, she speaks, "I have to meet Logan. We're going over plans together. I'll be late, don't wait up."

At the mention of her co-worker, Percy sees red and blurts out, "Sure! Plans for work. Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"

Slowly, she turns to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Logan," Percy sneers. "Getting cozy every night. He's the reason you're barely home."

"Y-y-you think I'm.......cheating on you?" Annabeth asks softly.

"Wouldn't be surprised," he says bitterly. And, in that moment, he knows he's gone too far.

Her face turns to stone. She closes her eyes and points toward the door. "Leave."

Regret fills him instantly. "Annabeth, I-"

"Leave! And go to Hades while you're at it!" she yells.

Then she disappears into their bedroom and slams the door behind her, but not before he can hear a very distinct sob. All he can do is gaze sadly at the door before leaving.

Leading him to now where he sits, cold and dejected, thinking of ways to apologize. He thinks groveling and begging will do the trick. He runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't know how he could go so far- all the anger of never seeing her and the stress of not finding a job and that small, tiny, never invisible fear of losing her- especially losing her to someone else- took it's toll.

And he snapped.

He hates himself right now.

The door suddenly opens and he stands. She's standing in front of him, her gray eyes bloodshot and her face red. Her hair is a mess and his heart clenches at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispers because he can't think of anything else to say. When she says nothing, he forces more words out. "I'm a jerk. And you should kick my ass right now. Because I'd deserve it because I promised never to hurt you. And I did. And-"

She hugs him. Her arms go around his neck and his go around her waist and he pulls her close to him, so close he can feel her heart-beating, and he whispers a million sorries into her ear.

She pulls back and looks at him. Then, she smacks him. The surprise of it makes him jerk back (he barely remembers pain) and she suddenly smiles.

"There. I feel much better."

He chuckles and pulls her close and kisses her forehead. "Do you forgive me?"

"Do you honestly think I'd cheat on you?" she asks.

"No, of course not."

"Then why-"

"Because I'm a jerk. And, this small stupid part of me is afraid that one day you'll realize that you're way too good and way to smart for some average idiot like me and I'll lose you."

A look of determination graces her face and she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls his face close to hers.

"Listen good, Seaweed Brain. I love you. I always will. And nothing will ever change that," she softens. "You're perfect for me. You're the one I belong with. You're the only one who can put up with me."

"And, you with me," he reminds her. "I'm gonna try harder to find a job."

"And, I'll try to spend less time at work and more time with my friends. Oh, and you too."

He chuckles and she smiles and he pulls her close again and he knows things are going to be okay.

Because he has her.

And she's all he needs to get through anything.

* * *

AN- I really hope I didn't make Percy too much of a jerk. Or Annabeth too forgiving. They both just had a snap! moment due to all the heavy stress of living together and life- every couple probably has those kind of moments, right? Well, review and let me know your opinion on it!


	9. First Kid

AN- Whoo! Decided to do Chris/Clarisse for this one. I have no idea what Ares' symbol would be (I'm not a Mythology know-it-all) so I went with a deadly symbol. If his symbol was ever explained in the books, I apologize- I don't recall it. I also don't recall her having a specific age, so I made her the same as Percy.

Hope you like anyway.

* * *

Clarisse La Rue is in pain. She bites her lip and grips the railings on the bed as hard as she can, trying to keep from crying out. As much as this hurts, she's felt worse pain. She closes her eyes and lets her memories overcome her.

She's twelve and Camp Half-Blood is new. She's in the Hermes cabin and she's making friends and everyone likes her. Then, finally, she's claimed. Excitement and joy fill her until she sees the Skull and Cross Bone symbol appear over her head. She knows enough about Mythology to know who her father is. And, when she sees the looks on the faces of her fellow campers, she wishes any other symbol would appear.

She's moved from the Hermes Cabin to the Ares Cabin and she loses all her friends and takes forever to gain the respect of her brothers and sisters. And, suddenly, she hates Camp Half-Blood.

She's thirteen and she's on her first quest and her father keeps breathing down her neck and it's all she can do to keep from breaking down. She guides the ship and remembers the look in his eyes when he tells her that she's a disgrace to him- a daughter he wishes he never claimed.

She's fourteen and falling in love. He's an unclaimed and he lives in the Hermes cabin and he's funny and charming and cute. And, he doesn't treat her like a bomb about to blow or someone to be avoided. He talks to her, makes her laugh, makes her feel wanted. Her first real friend- and one night, he disappears.

She's fifteen. The Labyrinth terrifies her and it's dark and it changes and it's confusing and she can't navigate it. And, she finds Chris, alone and infected with insanity. He doesn't remember her- he doesn't laugh or smile anymore. He acts scared of her. And, she realizes she might have lost her only real friend.

She's fifteen and Silena dies in her arms. Tears threaten to come but she won't let them- she has to be strong and lead her cabin to slay the monsters. Later, when she's finally alone, she lets the tears fall and mourns the second real friend she ever had- and the second person she ever really cared about.

The pain is back. Once again, she grips the railings and tries not to scream. A hand lands on her shoulder soothingly.

"Maybe you should get some drugs." an uncertain voice says.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch me. Ever. Again!" she shouts and the hand withdraws quickly.

"One more push should do it, Clarisse."

She closes her eyes and focuses and thinks about all the happy memories (Chris comes to mind more then once) and suddenly the pain is gone. It's replaced by a crying. And, Clarisse leans against the pillows, winded but happy.

"It's a girl." she hears the doctor say.

Clarisse turns to her husband. "Looks like we're not naming the baby Chris Junior. Hate to disappoint."

Chris Rodriguez smirks. Suddenly, a tender look comes upon his face and he leans down to press his lips to her sweaty forehead. "Good job."

Eyes meet and Clarisse finds herself smiling. "Thanks."

The nurse slips the baby into Clarisse's arms and she looks at the small bundle. And, in that moment, she swears to be a good mother. To never judge her child harshly or make her feel like she's worthless. She'll be loving and sweet and her baby will be happy.

"What do you want to name her?" Chris asks, gazing down at their daughter with love in his eyes.

Clarisse doesn't even need to think. "Silena."

She looks at Chris and he looks at her. And he smiles and nods his agreement. And she smiles too and looks down at her little Silena Rodriguez and places a kiss on her forehead.

And realizes she was worth all the pain.

* * *

AN- Did you like? I hope so. Next up: the final chapter. First Time. The pairing? A fan favorite!


	10. First Time

AN- I'd like to start this AN off my thanking all my reviewers- you guys rock! You made me wanna update every chance I got and you made the stories worth writing. Thanks!

Ending with a goodie. Percabeth! Love them together, best couple of the series. Technically...only couple of the series. I know I'm totally breaking my rule (no repeats) but my first Percabeth sucked. So, here's a much better one (I hope).

Thanks for reading and enjoy. I felt this moment was so perfect, it deserved both their insights.

* * *

Percy Jackson is naked. He's covered by a blue comforter and his head is resting on a soft, down pillow. He stares at the ceiling. He counts the ridges. He does everything but glance over to his right, at the body that's lying there.

He feels different. He's-as cliche as it sounds- a man now. He smiles, he can't help it, and stretches a little. He takes a deep breath and finally looks over at her. She's still sleeping. Blond hair sprawled out on the pillow, curly as ever. It's covering her face. He gently brushes it away. Her eyes, gray with the power to pierce into his soul, are closed. Her nose wrinkles a little.

She's a goddess.

He closes his eyes and he sees them. Standing nervously beside the bed, lips moving together furiously-hands awkwardly undoing buttons. Her shirt goes over her head and she looks at him, gray eyes tinted with nerves. And he gives her a shaky smile and he kisses her and his arms move around her waist, feeling her warm skin and the butterflies fly away.

Because this is Annabeth. And she's what he's been waiting for.

Clothes are gone. She tries to hide her body but he doesn't let her. She has no reason to be shy; she's perfection-every part of her. He kisses her again and her arms go around his neck and their bodies meet. There's sparks and there's heat and fire and it burns but it feels so good. And she pushes him back onto the bed and she hovers over him and they look at each other.

There's no need for words.

He smiles and opens his eyes.

* * *

Annabeth Chase wakes up in a bed that is not her own. She's not wearing any clothes and she's not alone. She blinks a couple times and sees her long-time boyfriend lying next to her, his eyes are closed and he's grinning.

She feels like grinning too.

She feels different. She's-as cliche as it sounds-a woman now. She doesn't feel awkward or nervous. She doesn't want to leave the bed. She's happy. She thinks back to last night- the shedding of the clothes that was new and that kissing that wasn't. She remembers his body.

She's seen him shirtless before but this is different- a million times more intimate. She runs her hands down his chest and she feels his heart beating underneath her hand. She feels the love he has for her and she for him and, when they look at each other, she sees it.

He's Percy. He's hers and she's his and that's how it was always meant to be. And this is merely cementing that fact. His eyes roam over her body and she feels brave. They kiss and they fall onto the bed and she's ready.

She's always been ready. She's finally ready enough.

She comes back to the present as Percy opens his eyes. They stare at each other for seconds, for a minute, for however long they do. And she closes the gap between them and kisses him.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." she murmurs as she pulls away.

"Morning Wise Girl." he whispers, stroking her cheek gently.

She smiled and moves closer again, this time into his embrace. His arms tighten around her and she feels safe. And loved.

And this is perfection.

* * *

AN- Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
